


【带卡】孕期中

by rougupart



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougupart/pseuds/rougupart
Summary: ▲PWP，ABO，没新意的土A卡O。可以看做是上一篇《怀孕》的后续，单独看也可以。OOC，带球车，有乳交，有腿交，有卡卡西主动，可能比上一篇还雷，慎重点开。▲一句话梗概：Omega卡怀孕以后在孕期激素的刺激下十分想要，但他不知道应该怎么告诉Alpha土。





	【带卡】孕期中

**Author's Note:**

> ▲PWP，ABO，没新意的土A卡O。可以看做是上一篇《怀孕》的后续，单独看也可以。OOC，带球车，有乳交，有腿交，有卡卡西主动，可能比上一篇还雷，慎重点开。  
>   
> ▲一句话梗概：Omega卡怀孕以后在孕期激素的刺激下十分想要，但他不知道应该怎么告诉Alpha土。

卡卡西从来不知道，原来Omega怀孕以后还有这么强的性欲。就他个人的情况而言，倒不如说是怀孕反而增强了他的欲望。他一般是作为情欲被挑起的一方，很少有需要向Alpha直接求欢的情形。事实上由于之前他和带土之间情事的频繁，即使曾有过像现在这样想要的情况，在他还没有说出口的时候，带土就已经帮他掰开了大腿解决了烦恼。  
  
  
自那次带土终于允许他怀孕以后，五个月过去了，胎儿在他的体内发育良好，顺利度过了前三个月的危险期，现在正安稳地沉睡在他的生殖腔内。这让他和带土作为新手爸爸都多少松了一口气。  
  
  
孩子的健康状况令人满意，但对于卡卡西来说，孕期的激素却实在是一个十分让人捉摸不透的东西。他没有告诉带土的是，在孕期激素的刺激下，他其实非常怀念怀孕以前他们那些激烈的性爱。他听说有的Omega只需要Alpha的精心呵护即可，完全不需要脱了裤子让Alpha另外投注过多的怜爱，但遗憾的是卡卡西似乎并不属于这一令人省心的类型。他的情况非常少见，即比发情时期还更加需要Alpha的强力标记和占有。这样的重复标记对稳定孕体情绪更有好处，方便Omega在临盆时能够顺利生产。  
  
  
不过Omega不到怀孕的阶段是不可能知道自己属于哪一类型的，因此他们的Alpha就更不可能轻易探知这一生殖的秘密。怀孕期间Omega身上会散发出各种各样好闻的味道，即使是嗅觉最为灵敏的Alpha也无法辨别出Omega是否真的需要抚慰。  
  
  
这五个月来带土没有碰过他。他坚持克制自己的欲望，总是担心怀孕会给卡卡西的身体造成过多的负担，因此在生活上把卡卡西照顾得无微不至，同时睡前也约束自己只是亲亲卡卡西的额头和嘴唇，绝对没有半点那方面的意思。  
  
  
在前三个月胎儿还不太稳固的时候，这么做其实是非常正确的。但现在孕期已经过半，这样的禁欲生活在具有卡卡西这类生理特点的Omega看来，便产生了无法描述的难捱意味。也许对于别的Omega来说，直接向Alpha说出自己的欲望并不是一件大不了的事情，但卡卡西不同，他在这方面总是有些奇怪的羞赧。就算是和带土已经结婚这么长时间，到了实践操作的时候他还经常会羞得满脸通红。就像现在这样，他抚摸着自己隆起的小腹，陷在一阵羞耻的情潮中不知道该如何向带土解释这一重要的问题。他身体里的渴望与日俱增，灼烧得他恐怕连骨髓中都充满了对Alpha信息素的渴求。  
  
  
卡卡西感到带土结实的手臂环抱着他，男人睡着后轻柔的呼吸声喷吐在他的后颈，这更进一步地加重了他的欲望。没有比现在更像酷刑的时候了，他颤抖地想到。他的口腔内正分泌出焦躁的唾液，喉咙里干渴得像是有岩浆在不停地沸腾翻滚。黑暗中他银白色的睫毛抖动了几下，然后睁开眼睛起身拿起了睡前放在床头的保温水杯。他将里面已经有些冷却的温水一饮而尽，绝望地发现即使是这样也完全无法平息他正在席卷全身的焦渴。  
  
  
他明智地决定放弃和自己的本能对抗，放下水杯回到被子里充满爱意地吻起了他的Alpha。也许是最近一直在家里忙前忙后使带土有些疲累，无论卡卡西怎么吻似乎都没有醒过来的迹象。卡卡西没有气馁，他移动着自己已经有些沉重的身躯，向下钻进被子拉开了带土宽松的睡裤。那根粗大的阴茎快活地弹了出来，毫不客气地指着卡卡西的鼻子。银发的Omega很快闻到了一股他极其熟悉的、洋溢着支配和压迫感的信息素的味道。  
  
  
卡卡西在欲望的催动下，好像着魔似的握住了那根因为操过他太多次而变成了肉红色的柱体，让那根东西在他的脸上慢慢逡巡。他用Alpha充满力量的硬器慢慢爱抚过自己的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇和下巴，脸上泛起了饮酒似的酡红，被子里逐渐升高的温度让他觉得又热又粘。好不容易完成一圈巡游以后，卡卡西便轻轻含住了带土的龟头又香又甜地吮吸起来。他完全没有尝到什么人们常说的腥膻味和苦味，他只觉得这根他爱得要死的东西像蜜一样甜，随着他的吸咬而流出来的液体终于小范围地浇熄了他喉咙里绵延不断的饥渴。  
  
  
发情时的Omega对Alpha只有臣服和取悦，卡卡西任由本能操纵着自己的身体，他现在只想要带土给他一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
  
  
带土在卡卡西握住自己阴茎的时候就已经醒了，他一边享受着卡卡西的服务，一边不动声色地等待着卡卡西的下一步动作。他当然也很想要，守着自己的Omega整整五个月没有任何过分的亲密接触，实际上他觉得他才是两个人里面最难捱的那一个。为了卡卡西的健康和孩子的平安着想，他已经做好了禁欲一年以上的准备。因此今天晚上他最多期待的不过就是动动手或者动动嘴，然而卡卡西却出乎意料地一把掀开被子骑到了他身上，吓得他再也不能继续装睡下去了。他坐起身止住了卡卡西的移动，Omega的动作因为身体不像以前一样轻便而变得有些笨拙。带土轻手轻脚地把他银发的Omega从自己身上抱下来。  
  
  
“……怎么了？”卡卡西意乱情迷的眼睛里终于出现了一丝清明，他有些疑惑地问道，他感到身体里的本能还在不满地叫嚣。  
  
  
“……”带土被他问得哑然，“还问我怎么了，你怎么了？”他喘了一口气，有些不确定地问到，“你刚刚是想要我插……”卡卡西突然难以忍受地伏下身吻住了他的嘴唇，带土闭上眼睛把舌头伸进卡卡西的口腔，来回搅弄了一下才难分难舍地放开他。他在卡卡西的下唇上恨恨地轻咬了一口，有些责怪地继续说道，“刚刚那样，你的身体哪里受得了？”  
  
  
卡卡西想跟他解释这是Omega怀孕期间正常的生理需求，但一张口溢出来的却只有呻吟。他现在终于深刻地体会到那些情色小说里是如何描写主人公被情欲煎熬的感觉，原来真的没有一点夸张。他的脑子已经被欲望烘干成了一滩黏黏糊糊的浆糊，只知道扭着屁股恳求自己的Alpha用力操干他。他嗯嗯地从鼻子里哼出一些细碎诱人的淫荡哼声，眉头皱起了一个好看的弧度，手指难耐地揉起自己两边因为孕期激素而变得膨胀的乳头。他原来坚实的胸肌在这么几个月内早已变得绵软香甜，引导着Alpha的手掌捏住他挺立的双乳，只要稍微用力一揉，手指就会陷入到滑弹的皮肤当中。  
  
  
带土几乎是震惊地看着卡卡西带着他的双手抚慰自己，他的Omega在床上主动的时候不多，一方面是因为他懒，另一方面确实是因为他没有太多旺盛的性欲。带土差点以为他永远看不到卡卡西内心深处最强烈的渴求了。但今晚他如愿以偿，卡卡西正在他面前如饥似渴地晃动着屁股。带土感觉大脑里有什么东西在发出隆隆的响声，接着是某种本来就已经细若游丝的东西猝然断开。他忍不住从床上半跪起来，把那根早已勃起得不像话的东西塞到卡卡西的两乳之间。卡卡西的胸部自从怀孕以来变大了很多，虽然跟女人的乳房还不能相比，但只要把两边白色的软肉轻轻地向中间挤压，就会很快形成一道在阴影中若隐若现的诱人沟壑。这道沟壑对于带土阴茎的尺寸来说显然浅了一点，但那从未见过的、强烈的视觉刺激，还是让Alpha感到头脑一片惊人的空白。他用力在那道阴影中摩擦起来，感受从两边的嫩肉给阴茎带来的按摩和挤压，一股酥麻从下腹直直地冲向脑门，让他在快感中迅速地没了顶。  
  
  
然而这样的摩擦始终不能解决卡卡西真正的渴求，他胸前的两瓣软肉已经被磨得充血红肿，再不换一种方式安慰彼此的话，非得破皮流血不可。实际上他就是想要带土像往常一样深深地进入他的身体，把两个人密不可分地联系在一起，再也没有一丝空隙。于是他塌下腰把自己那颗害羞而又放荡的粉红色屁股塞到带土的阴茎面前，催促着带土快一点喂饱他。如果说带土一开始还有些不明所以的话，那他现在就已经清晰地闻到了卡卡西发情期的味道。他不明白为什么卡卡西都怀孕五个月了还会发情，但是伴侣芬芳清甜的信息素香味他不可能认错，卡卡西毫无疑问地进入了发情期。不过这也可以解释为什么他今晚会格外主动。  
  
  
熟悉的信息素引起了带土无法抗拒的汹涌情欲，但他心里仍然满是疑惑，他用自己强大的意志力保持了一丝最后的理智。虽然卡卡西的屁股一再向他发出邀请，但他无法确定卡卡西的身体是否能够承受他的欲望。为了避免伤到卡卡西，带土选择了一个折中的办法，他把自己从开始到现在几乎就没有软下去的阴茎，塞进了卡卡西尚未完全并拢的两腿之间。那里紧致的感觉几乎就和卡卡西那总是在诱惑着他的甬道一样美好。他们的阴茎上下亲密地重叠在一起，带土并不算太温柔的抽插撞得卡卡西两个饱满的囊袋前后晃动，腿间的汗液和两人龟头上的淫液起到了润滑的作用，“咕啾咕啾”的水声以及一下高过一下的喘息声，把整个房间都染上了香艳淫浪的色彩。  
  
  
他们几乎是同时射了出来，快半年没有发泄过的阴茎，射出来的精液十分浓稠，两个人射精的时间也比往常延迟了许多。射过以后，卡卡西是被带土撑着才没有倒在床上。他的大腿还在不停地颤抖，修长洁白的两腿间是一片粘稠湿滑的液体。那个藏在两块肉瓣之间的、花蕊一般的入口，正一张一缩地表达自己真正的欲望，浅浅的穴口看起来仍然十分干净。  
  
  
卡卡西连睫毛上都是潮热的汗水，他被身体里的信息素已经折磨得抛弃了羞耻心，他向后掰开自己的肉穴努力向带土作出诱惑。明明Alpha就在身边，可他还是没有得到任何解脱。虽然已经射过，但只是刚刚那样在胸口和腿间浅尝辄止的摩擦是不能真正满足他的，没有信息素的交换，没有真正的插入，发情期的交合就不算完成。  
  
  
“带土……快、快点进来干我……”卡卡西的声音抖得不像样子，他拼尽这仅存的一点理智，向同样处在煎熬中、却仍然爱护着他的Alpha作出说明，“你不会伤到我的……快点进来……标记我……再一次……”  
  
  
终于得到了一个明确的答案，带土可以毫无顾忌地对卡卡西实施侵犯了。那淫荡的求操声，让带土变得牙根酸涩、手脚发软。现在他全身上下除了只有一个地方是硬的之外，其他地方都软得像滩泥。卡卡西，他美丽而又性感的Omega，正在苦苦哀求着他的进入。带土底下的阴茎又硬了几分，他真的恨不得把这个人的全部都一滴不剩地吞吃入腹，绝不留下任何能提供给世人产生须臾幻想的痕迹。  
  
  
带土顺手拿了个抱枕靠在背后，不容拒绝地拍了拍自己的大腿要求卡卡西跨坐上来。用这个姿势不会压到卡卡西的腹部，同时他还可以自己掌握上下起伏的节奏。  
  
  
卡卡西颤颤巍巍地对准了带土的阴茎，然后双腿大张地坐了下去。甫一进入，带土就敏锐地发现卡卡西简直比怀孕之前还要敏感，那个小穴火热得差点要把他融化。他稍微抱起卡卡西抽离了自己的阴茎，发现那根东西的确还在硬邦邦地操干着卡卡西，于是他满意地又把卡卡西摁在了自己的肉棒上。他根本不用费心去找什么敏感点，卡卡西整个后穴简直没有一处是干涩的，随便操到哪里都能把卡卡西操到一阵流水。那儿的水简直要泛滥成灾了，差不多把带土整个前面的下体都泡在了淫水里，稍微上下动一动就能看到阴毛依依不舍地粘在两瓣完美无瑕的臀肉上。  
  
  
卡卡西被干得向后扬起，他优美的唇角今晚第一次流露出了被喂饱后的满足神情。是的，是的，他想要的就是这个，这根凶猛而又体贴的火热茎体，无数次地把他操到迷乱地尖叫。带土嵌入他的身体好像他生来就应该属于那儿，只是停着不动就已经让他感觉到足够幸福。  
  
  
在带土射精的过程中，他微微侧过头把自己后颈上的腺体暴露在Alpha的牙齿之下，示意带土将他重复标记。带土顺着他的心意迫不及待地照做了，他坐起身来把卡卡西紧紧锁在怀里，一边小心翼翼地避开了他的腹部，一边咬破了他的腺体将自己的信息素又深又浓地注入进去。被标记后强烈的幸福感让卡卡西产生了近乎微醺的沉醉，肚子里的胎儿似乎也感受到了两位父亲的信息素深深地包围着他。卡卡西惊讶地发现胎儿的手脚竟然在快乐地动来动去，好像非常活泼的样子。  
  
  
“你听，”卡卡西吻了一下带土的耳朵，捧着他的脸颊将他拉过来轻轻靠在自己的腹部上，“孩子很高兴呢。”  
  
  
Alpha靠在那里，清晰地听到了胎儿虽然羸弱但依然十分坚韧的心跳声。他怜爱地吻了吻那个还在微微颤动的小腹，那里没有了原先平坦光滑的线条，随着生产期的临近还会逐渐变得更加突出和隆起。不久以后那里会生下他们两个人的孩子，带着他们两个人的特征。于是宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西在这世界上就有了真正的骨血，并且再也没有任何事情能将他们分开。

 

  


END


End file.
